


Are we a part of something special, you and I?

by NeensOBrien



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeensOBrien/pseuds/NeensOBrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia parte dopo la 4x19, dopo la prima audizione di Rachel per Funny Girl. Non seguirà il telefilm, non mi piacciono le storie senza il lieto fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quando sei sicuro al cento per cento che una cosa ti sia andata bene te lo senti nella pelle. E’ come un brivido che ti attraversa le vene e non lascia spazio ai dubbi, alle incertezze, è come una sensazione di calore alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Era così che si era sentita Rachel dopo la sua audizione per Funny Girl, dopo che aveva cantato Don’t Stop Believing con tutto il cuore, sentendo quanto quella canzone appartenesse a lei e a tutte le persone che si era immaginata al suo fianco: Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie e..Finn. Era soprattutto merito di Finn se era riuscita a tirare fuori tutti i suoi sentimenti e a metterli nella sua interpretazione. Il solo sentire la sua voce, le sue parole di incoraggiamento, le avevano dato la spinta decisiva, e ora era sicura che la sua audizione non sarebbe potuta andare meglio.  
Se ne stava sul divano, torturando la coperta mentre fingeva di guardare la tv, anche se i suoi occhi tornavano costantemente sul telefono, aspettando di vederlo illuminarsi. Kurt, seduto al suo fianco, se ne accorse, e con un sospiro esasperato prese il telefono e lo tolse dalla sua vista.  
-Insomma, Rachel, non puoi continuare così, ti verranno le rughe a forza di preoccuparti!  
La ragazza cercò di riprendersi il telefono, ma Kurt doveva esserselo messo in tasca.  
-Non sono preoccupata! Non sono assolutamente preoccupata. Se saranno ciechi a tal punto da non vedere la mia immensa bravura sarà peggio per loro, è talmente ovvio che io sia l’unica, oltre a Barbra, a poter interpretare Fanny Brice, quindi no, non sono preoccupata.  
Rachel si morse leggermente il labbro, fingendo di interessarsi nuovamente al film strappalacrime che c’era in tv, ma dopo pochi secondi si voltò nuovamente verso l’amico e riprese a parlare.  
-Certo, forse però potrei aver sbagliato la scelta della canzone. Cioè, non sarebbe stato meglio cantare Don’t Rain on my Parade? Quella è la mia canzone, insomma, e forse Shelby non aveva ragione a dire che sarebbe stato meglio non cantare canzoni di Barbra..  
-Rachel…  
-Si lo so che forse mi sto facendo troppe paranoie, ma è solo che avrei voluto che tutto fosse perfetto, odio l’idea di aver sprecato la mia grande occasione, l’occasione di diventare quello che ho sempre sognato di essere.  
Kurt rise leggermente.  
-No, volevo solo dirti che stanno suonando alla porta.  
Rachel si riscosse, come se non fosse nemmeno più consapevole di trovarsi sul divano e si alzò per aprire, guardando storto Kurt.  
-Io vado ad aprire, ma tu mi ridai il telefono.  
L’amico annuì rassegnato senza riuscire a trattenere un mezzo sorriso. Kurt sicuramente sapeva quanto fosse in tensione in quei giorni, ma voleva cercare di alleggerire la situazione, e in un certo senso Rachel gli era grata per questo. Il campanello suonò di nuovo e Rachel andò alla porta sbuffando.  
-Ma chi diavolo è a quest’ora…  
La frase le si bloccò in gola, davanti a lei c’era Finn, tutto sorridente. Le fece venire in mente che la stessa scena era avvenuta alcuni mesi prima, solo che a differenza di quella volta, non c’era un ragazzo coricato a terra. Lei e Finn non si erano più parlati dalla telefonata che gli aveva fatto, quindi Rachel non sapeva bene come comportarsi. Certo, lui aveva picchiato Brody per lei, perché le stava mentendo, ma poi non era nemmeno rimasto a salutarla, che cosa voleva dire? E ora si presentava così alla sua porta, sorridente e bello come mai, e Rachel non potè impedirsi di..sperare.  
-Finn…  
Lui la guardò e le fece quel mezzo sorriso che lei adorava, quel sorriso che avrebbe potuto fermarti il respiro.  
-Hey Rachel, come stai? E’ tanto che non ci si vede.  
Se Rachel fosse stata la ragazzina impacciata che era in prima superiore, sicuramente sarebbe arrossita fino alle orecchie ricordando l’ultima volta che si erano visti, a San Valentino, ma lei non era più quella ragazza, era cresciuta. Anche se ripensare a San Valentino, a tutto quello che lui le aveva detto su di loro, sul fatto che erano destinati a stare insieme, le faceva venire voglia di sorridere come una stupida, e si morse il labbro per impedirlo.  
-Già..vuoi entrare o preferisci stare lì sulla porta?  
Kurt nel frattempo si era alzato dal divano e stava tirando Finn dentro casa, senza aspettare una risposta.  
-Sono così felice di vederti! Ma tu non dovresti essere al college?  
Finn rise e abbracciò Kurt, e solo allora Rachel notò che aveva una valigia. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non ebbe bisogno di chiedere informazioni, perché il ragazzo, staccatosi dal fratello, si sedette sul divano, posando la valigia ai suoi piedi.  
-Ci sono le vacanze al college, quel posto è davvero la fine del mondo! Comunque, ho deciso di passarle qui, per dare un po’ di..supporto morale.  
I suoi occhi si posarono su Rachel, ma la ragazza non capiva come la presenza di Finn potesse darle supporto morale, per ora l’unico effetto che aveva avuto era stato quello di farle sentire le farfalle nello stomaco.  
-Beh grazie, ma cosa ti fa pensare che io abbia bisogno di supporto morale? Sono perfettamente in grado di gestire la tensione, sai?  
-Si, certo che lo so. Sei la ragazza più forte che io abbia mai conosciuto. Forse..forse sono venuto fin qui per me, perché sono io ad avere bisogno di te, e questa mi sembrava una buona scusa per vederti.  
Kurt ricordò ad entrambi che era presente con un colpo di tosse, poi afferrò la giacca e diede un veloce bacio sulla guancia a Rachel.  
-Mi sono ricordato di avere lezione tra poco, sarà meglio che vada. Sono davvero felice che tu sia qui, Finn!  
Detto questo uscì dalla porta, lasciando Finn e Rachel in un silenzio lievemente imbarazzato. La ragazza stava per dire qualcosa, quando il suo telefonò suonò. Si era quasi dimenticata di aspettare una chiamata, almeno l’arrivo di Finn l’aveva distratta da tutte le sue preoccupazioni. Il numero sul display era sconosciuto, e Rachel quasi non sentiva di avere la forza necessaria a far scorrere il dito sullo schermo per rispondere alla chiamata, quando sentì le dita di Finn stringersi attorno alle sue, in un incoraggiamento silenzioso.  
Gli rivolse un debole sorriso, sperando che il ragazzo non capisse quanto lei fosse nervosa, ma era ovvio che lo capiva, lui la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, forse anche meglio di se stessa. Si schiarì la gola e rispose, prestando la massima attenzione alla voce che le parlava, che le dava istruzioni, che si congratulava. Chiuse la chiamata senza dire nulla se non un “grazie mille”, e vide Finn che la guardava ansioso.  
-..Allora?  
-Mi hanno scelta per il callback..  
Le labbra del ragazzo si aprirono in un sorriso enorme, e solo allora Rachel capì veramente il significato di quello che aveva appena detto.  
-Mi hanno scelta per il callback!  
Rise, e Finn con lei. Rachel non si ricordava nemmeno a che punto gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e lo aveva baciato, sapeva solo che in quel momento i suoi pensieri non erano per Funny Girl, per la sua carriera o per Barbra.  
I suoi pensieri erano solo per Finn.


	2. Home.

Si era fatta trasportare dall’euforia del momento, dal fatto che un momento come quello non si sarebbe mai potuto ripetere, e ne aveva approfittato. In fondo non capitava tutti i giorni di essere chiamata al callback per il ruolo che desideri da tutta la vita, e di avere anche il ragazzo che hai amato più di chiunque altro al tuo fianco. E Rachel, sentendo la pressione familiare delle labbra di Finn sulle sue, si rese conto che il sentimento che l’aveva legata a lui per tutti quegli anni c’era ancora, e probabilmente ci sarebbe sempre stato.  
Si staccò leggermente imbarazzata da Finn, che le rivolse un sorriso.  
-Ti ho mai detto che è bello vederti felice?  
Rachel rise, sperando che dalla sua risata non trapelasse il suo nervosismo. Com’era possibile che era riuscita a cambiare, a diventare più forte e se possibile anche più brava, ma che Finn continuasse a farle quell’effetto? A farla sentire la ragazzina al primo anno del liceo che vede nel corridoi il quarterback della squadra di football? Finn, d’altro canto, da quando aveva capito che cosa voleva diventare, aveva acquistato una nuova sicurezza, che lo faceva sembrare invincibile, e anche più sexy del solito.  
Per evitare di rimanere lì senza sapere cosa fare, Rachel decise di andare in cucina, almeno non avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con il sorriso di Finn, che la disorientava. Il ragazzo non sembrava consapevole dell’effetto che aveva su di lei, che aveva sempre avuto su di lei, oppure lo sapeva e stava sfruttando la cosa a suo vantaggio.  
-Vuoi del caffè? Kurt ha comprato questa nuova marca che a Lima non si trova, è piuttosto buona.  
Si girò quanto bastava per vederlo scuotere la testa e lasciarsi nuovamente andare sul divano, lui odiava il caffè. Rachel ci mise il più possibile a preparare la sua tazza, ma si rese conto che ad un certo punto avrebbe dovuto affrontare Finn. Che cosa le era saltato in mente di baciarlo? Non aveva deciso di escludere completamente i ragazzi dalla sua vita per concentrarsi solo ed unicamente sulla carriera? Certo, ovviamente Finn non era come tutti gli altri ragazzi, non lo era mai stato. Aveva quella..luce, quell’entusiasmo, che facevano capire a tutti quanto fosse speciale. Nonostante avesse detto più volte che quel ruolo spettava a Rachel -quando le aveva chiesto di sposarla, quando le aveva regalato una stella per Natale e in altre mille occasioni- la ragazza sapeva che la vera luce era dentro di lui.  
Rachel tornò al tavolo con la tazzina di caffè e dello zucchero, e mentre girava il cucchiaino si decise a parlare.  
-Allora…adesso che non serve più supporto morale andrai via?  
Sul volto di Finn passò un’ombra, ma fu troppo veloce perché la ragazza potesse essere sicura di averla vista.  
-Vuoi che me ne vada?  
-No, certo che no!  
Aveva risposto troppo velocemente e con troppo entusiasmo, lo sapeva. Si diede mentalmente della stupida, perché non poteva comportarsi normalmente in presenza di Finn? Cercò di rimediare, ridimensionando la sua affermazione.  
-Cioè…sei appena arrivato, e dal college a New York non sono esattamente due passi. E poi Kurt sentiva terribilmente la tua mancanza, non puoi dargli l’illusione di stare qui per un po’ per poi andartene subito.  
Il suo farfugliare fu interrotto dalla risata di Finn.  
-Va bene, va bene, non me ne vado.   
Rachel posò la tazza vuota sul tavolo e rivolse un debole sorriso al ragazzo.  
-Bene…  
Si schiarì la gola prima di continuare.  
-Allora, come va la vita al college? Puck è ancora lì a rimorchiare e a fare festa?  
Da un lato Rachel sperava che Puck fosse ancora insediato nella stanza di Finn, così almeno il ragazzo avrebbe avuto il suo migliore amico al suo fianco. Ma dall’altro pensava che Finn dovesse concentrarsi sul college al momento, senza distrazioni che potessero allontanare il suo sogno da lui. Capiva che Finn non era come lei, che non dava tanta importanza al futuro quanto lei, che non aveva obiettivi a scadenza come lei, ma Rachel era certa che prima avesse raggiunto il suo sogno, prima sarebbe potuto essere felice, trovare il suo posto.  
La voce di Finn la distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
-No, lui è tornato a Los Angeles a tentare la fortuna, spero che gli vada bene.  
-Sono sicura che ce la farà, lui trova sempre un modo.  
Risero insieme, ma ad un tratto Finn si fece quasi serio.  
-Rachel…tu sei felice di vedermi?  
La semplicità della domanda la fece quasi sorridere, ma decise di metterla sul ridere, non voleva esporsi troppo, ma non voleva nemmeno deluderlo.  
-No, Finn. Non sono per niente felice di vederti, è per questo che prima ti sono saltata addosso.  
Il viso del ragazzo si rilassò.  
-Si, è stato un momento piuttosto interessante. Ti ho pensata molto, sai? Cioè non credo di aver mai smesso di farlo, ma da quando mi hai chiamato prima dell’audizione..non riuscivo a smettere di pensarti. Ho capito che dovevo venire qui e vederti di persona.  
-Ti ho visto..  
Finn sembrava confuso, così Rachel continuò.  
-Quando stavo cantando Don’t Stop Believing. Ti ho visto, eri sul palco accanto a me, come la prima volta. E sei stato tu, inconsciamente, a suggerirmi di cantare quella canzone..non credo di averti ringraziato.  
Lo guardava negli occhi, come sapeva di non aver mai guardato nessuno. Lui le fece un mezzo sorriso e prese le mani di Rachel tra le sue.  
-Non devi ringraziarmi, quella canzone era già dentro di te, come il ruolo di protagonista in Funny Girl.  
-Come dentro di te c’è l’essere un insegnante, un leader.  
Finn scosse leggermente la testa.  
-Quello è quello che voglio essere, non quello che c’è dentro di me. Dentro di me ci sei tu.  
Rachel sorrise tristemente, era tutto quello che voleva sentirsi dire, ma tutto quello che non poteva avere.  
-Finn..lo sai che queste due cose non possono andare d’accordo. Non possiamo stare insieme se tu sei a Lima e io qui.  
-Lo so. Ma posso diventare un insegnante anche a New York, anzi direi che la preparazione sarebbe migliore rispetto al college di Lima.  
La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e si alzò in piedi, allontanandosi leggermente da Finn, che aveva un’espressione confusa sul viso.  
-No. Non puoi farlo e non te lo lascerò fare. E’ al Glee Club che vuoi insegnare, non a New York, è quella la tua casa.  
Finn si alzò dal divano e le posò una mano sulla guancia, dolcemente.  
-Hey..al Glee Club posso tornare quando finisco la scuola, e in quanto al fatto che sia casa mia…beh, come mi hai detto tu una volta, la mia casa non è un posto, è qualcuno. Sei tu.  
Rachel sentì le lacrime pungerle gli occhi, ma si sforzò di trattenerle, anche se non era mai stata troppo brava a farlo, quando si trattava di Finn.  
-Ma non puoi…  
Finn la tirò leggermente a sé, e l’abbracciò accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli.  
-Sssh..Non preoccuparti. Tutto quello che mi serve è avere te. Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che se avessi potuto convincerti a lasciarti amare ancora tutto sarebbe andato bene? Lo penso ancora.  
Pensare che Finn si ricordasse ancora le parole che le aveva detto quando le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, infuse una sensazione di calore dentro Rachel, che si staccò leggermente dall’abbraccio per guardarlo negli occhi.  
-Quindi mi ami?  
Lui fece una mezza risata, come se la domanda della ragazza fosse assurda, e si chinò per darle un leggero bacio sulla fronte.  
-Per sempre.


End file.
